I Am Not As He
by miyukiiii-chan
Summary: Sasuke era un chico sin vida social y fuera de todo contexto juvenil. No tenia sentido de autoestima. Vivía bajo la sombra en comparación con el novio de Sakura, la chica que no reparaba en su presencia. De lo malo sale algo bueno ,de lo bueno sale algo malo, pero...Si de malo salgo algo aun peor ¿ Cual sera la elección de un Uchiha?
1. Pathetic

**Nota**: ¿Qué hago escribiendo otro historia sin si quiera _actualizar_ la otra?...sinceramente. No lo se o.o... Entonces, simple y común acto, subí esta loca historia… "**no muy convencional**". xD

**Nota 2**: Claro. Los personajes que están involucrados en esta historia, no son mi creación, si no, ya saben y blah blah blah y más BLAH.

**Nota 3**: recientemente termine de escribirla & editarla por completo, por lo cual aviso, que son exactamente 9 capítulos de aproximadamente 8 hojas Word cada uno.

**Nota 4**: El había soñado durante 3 largos años el día en que por fin tuviera el valor de hablarle y que se diera cuenta de que existía- pero no era como el. Su novio. No pasaba de ser el Dn. Nadie Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notas 5**:

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"._

* * *

**I Am Not As He **

**:::-Prologó-:::**

* * *

Asustada dejo caer al banco la mochila -No…entiendo-

-no tienes que entender-

Aturdida se sentó sin cuidado de aplastar el bolso sin quitar la vista de el- Pero…-

-Se que es sorpresivo- hablo casi en susurro ajustando sus enormes lentes negros

-Si que lo es- le aclaro.

-No es mi intensión molestarte-

-ya lo se- murmuro mirando los árboles de la esplendida y verdosa plaza "**WessCoht**" que se ubicaba a cuatro cuadras de su colegio buscando "algo" por los alrededores.

-¿Te molesto?-

-¡Por ahora?…no-

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar nervioso desviando el rostro en dirección oeste de la plaza. Ella era muy linda y eso no le permitía el descaro de verla de frente. No podía. Seria como demasiado confianza.

-Empiezo a cambiar de opinión- sonrió al notar lo esquivo e incomodo que se hallaba el chico

-De verdad, yo no deseo asustarte- dijo cohibido y sonrojado.

-Casi me mataste- dramatizo llevando una mano al pecho soltando un largo suspiro.

El al oír "ese" comentario alarmado y alterado hizo una reverencia gritando "disculpa" cerrando fuertemente los ojos y con la mochila de espalda estacionada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Era broma hombre!- exclamo pidiéndole que dejara de hacer el ridículo en publico.

-Lo siento…-

- pero dime ¿Qué hacías detrás de mí?- indago la joven cruzándose de brazos, pero el chico parecía ser atacado por asma ya que abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir lo que ella quería escuchar. Una respuesta.

Sinceramente el valor que había adquirido minutos antes brillaba por su ausencia. Definitivamente no podría seguir hablando, para colmo su tic de quedarse inhalando y exhalando se aferro a el sin querer soltarlo- "_era un estupido_"- las manos le sudaban y los dolores de estomago no cesaban, y es que, el hecho de tenerla así a menos de medio metro y con toda su atención puesta únicamente en el lo volvían mas tonto de lo que ya era. Su poca autoestima se esfumaba al recordar que tenia frenillos los que ya debía de haber notado la chica, se mordió labio fuertemente logrando dañar su labio superior con los frenos dando un gusto amargo a su boca-ella seguía esperando impaciente- aclaro la garganta y afirmo sus horribles lentes antes de que estos llegaran a la punta de su nariz-no…solo caminaba hacia mi casa-

-hmh- murmuro indicándole que necesitaba más argumentos

-Entonces, vi que eras una compañera de colegio- hablo rápido rascándose la nuca "_estupido_"

-¿Vas en mi colegio?- pregunto atónita levantándose de golpe de la banca "_dios mio_"

-Si….-

-¿En que curso?- inquiero ella casi al hilo de la anterior pregunta.

-En el mismo que el tuyo…Sakura- dijo a duras penas.

La chica se disponía a interrogarlo nuevamente, tenia cierta curiosidad pero la voz de otro chico la desconcentro girándose en un ángulo de 90 grados topándose con un rubio sonriente haciéndole señas-¡Ya voy!- grito tomando el bolso para encaminarse donde el joven pero a tres pasos dados se volteo apenada- Lo siento…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto por educación, estaba apurada por irse, ya no quería seguir allí con aquel muchacho de bromas no muy buenas, ahora quería estar junto al otro chico.

-Sasuke- respondió de golpe

-vale, nos vemos Sasuke- dijo ella antes de correr felizmente abrazando por el cuello y uniendo sus labios con los de su novio. Naruto Uzumaki. Un compañero de clase. Novio y amante desde hace 3 años, el que le entregaba un enorme osito de felpa.

Sasuke apretó los puños al verlos marcharse emitiendo ondas de amor con las manos entrelazadas, nuevamente experimentaba ese dolor parecido a un puñal incrustado en el pecho. El asumía la realidad, sabia que alguien como Sakura con cualidades tanto físicas como psicológicas muy sobresalientes-Jamás habría repuesto en su presencia, no por lo menos, hasta que el hiciera entrada en escena, patéticamente, como hoy. Un sueño. En resumida inalcanzable. No tenía posibilidades, eso era lo que empujaba su autoestima al cero por ciento. Dio fantasmales pasos en dirección opuesta a los tortolos con la vista clavada en el suelo- Por supuesto- sonrío deprimido-

No era _atractivo_ , _como el_, la viva imaginen del joven de la nueva época.

El debía ocupar_ frenillos_ para poder tener los dientes perfectos,_ no como el_, que lucia unos alineados, brillantes y blancos dientes.

El era _miope_ por lo cual se veía obligado a usar lentes, _no como el_, que tenia buena vista.

El tenia los _ojos oscuros_, opacos y vacíos, _no como el_, que poseía ojos azules capaces de sucumbir a las femeninas.

El tenia la piel sumamente_ pálida y frágil_ de tal forma que cualquier roce con la mas mínima fuerza de lo debido le dejaba marcas,_ no como el_, que era dueño de una resistente y bronceada piel.

El pelo lo tenia_ desordenado con volumen _ además negro, _no como el_, que sus hebras de cabellos dorados danzaban junto al aire iluminando todo con lo sedoso y brillante de este. Sin contar, el corte de moda.

El se vestía con lo que su madre le comprara, _no como el_, que lucia de forma ruda y varonil.

El no podría usar jamás piercing, no hasta la mayoría de edad, _no como el_, que tenia un piercing en el labio inferior, entre otras perforaciones en la oreja.

El tenia que ver a Sakura de lo lejos y soñar con ella mientras que el-_ Naruto_- podía besarla.

El era un Dn, Nadie, no como Naruto Uzumaki el chico mas _cool_ de la escuela.

Sasuke Uchiha _piedra invisible por el camino_-Naruto Uzumaki _el astro sol admirado por todos._

Finalmente-después de su autohumillación- llego a su hogar saludando al vació- sus padres se encontraban a esas horas trabajando- sin mas ganas subió hasta su habitación lanzando su bolso a la cama del que se asomo del interior un paquete con un lindo envoltorio. Tomo un lápiz de su escritorio tachando el 13 de abril en el calendario de pared que su madre le había regalado.

"_**Cumpleaños de Sakura**_"

Movió la mano a otra hoja pegada en la pared.

"**_Saludo improviso y entrega de regalo_**"

Rayo con violencia el papel, tirando el lápiz furioso, para luego salir y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

"_**Eres un fracasado, Sasuke**_"

* * *

Vuelvo a retomar este proyecto... esto Re-editando los capítulos, ya que encuentro que a veces se va la idea y los personajes pierden su identidad.

Lo leo una y otra vez pero siento que le falta sufrir a Sasuke, pero mucho, demasiadooo! me fascina la pareja de Uchiha y Haruno hasta un punto obsesivo, pero siendo muy sincera me molesta que hagan ver a sakura una mujer muy poco segura, arrastrada y todo tipo de defectos que puedan recaer en una sola mujer, no me gusta xD yo no soy así y me denigra leer a veces tal grado de humillación. No es ser feminista, solo que no es necesario exajerar para que se note que la chica corta las cuerda por un hombre.

Eso, saludos y buenas vibras para todos.


	2. ¿Quien es? No lo puedo Creer!

**H**ola a todos, empezaremos por las Notas;

**Nota**: este fic me ha costado mucho redactarlo...y si lo leen sabran el por que- describir a ese personaje asi es muy dificil- xD

**Nota 2**: no apto para chicas fanaticas de Sasuke...las que son muy fanaticas y que lo ven como un "Dios"- les heriría su corazón- :B

**Nota 3**: Gracías por tomarse el tiempo de visitar esta pagina ;

"_comillas con cursivas"= pensamientos._

* * *

**I Am Not As He **

**:::-¿Quién es? (…) ¡No lo puedo creer!-:::**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños sa-ku-ra- decía con voz profunda estrechándola con un acto de posesion enriquecedor. Un chico de pelo negro con un _flequillo perfecto_ cruzando su frente, al costado de sus mejillas caían como cascadas las hebras oscuras terminando en punta casi llegando al cuello. Ojos misteriosos al igual que la noche y _perfecta vista_. Unos labios finos pero muy tentadores. Piel pálida y _muy sana_ que le daban mas estilo a su persona, además de vestir una polera azul _ajustada_ al cuerpo, unos jeans oscuros con un par de zapatillas vans ultimo modelo en el mercado

-¡te amo Sasuke!- confesaba feliz ella hundiendo su rostro en el firme pecho de el.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-

- Como no...-

El sonrió besando salvajemente a su novia, la misma que al abrir los ojos estaba desnuda frente el y…..

-si…si-

-¿si que?-

- ¡Hazlo!-

-¿Qué haga que?-

- ¡Dios!-

Un momento…. ¿de verdad podría ser eso? Cayó en cuenta. Ofendido de que su hermano soñara cosas de ese tipo, tomo de la bandeja- el desayuno de su hermanito- que hace poco había dejado en el escritorio, un vaso con liquido naranjo vertiéndolo sobre el soñador pervertido, quien despertó como alma que se lo lleva el diablo ahogando una grosería por el susto.

-¡¿Qué haces imbecil?¡-

-Lo siento por corta la película porno de tu cabeza- comento indicando su pantalón de dormir- que tierno…- rió

-¿Qué haz dicho?- pregunto alarmado cubriéndose con un cojín

-Valla hermanito...- trataba de hablar entre la risa.

-Gracioso- masculló irritado buscando las gafas en el escritorio sin soltar el cojín de escudo- ¿me podrías pasar mis gafas?- pidió a punto de golpear a su hermano el que divisaba borrosamente.

Sonriendo le dio las gafas a Sasuke- apúrate mejor, mamá quiere que la acompañemos al mercado- cerro la puerta sin antes echarle la ultima ojeada a su hermanito

-Hmp-

Sin ánimos cogió la ropa lavada de su mueble, escogiendo una polera dos tallas mas de la suya, unos jeans en los que caería el, su hermano, tal vez por que no su madre. Vestido abandono el dormitorio para ir al baño ubicado a dos puertas mas de su dormitorio.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludo la mamá invadiendo el baño.

-Buenas-

Ágilmente saco las toallas sucias del baño acomodándolas en un diminuto canasto -¿me acompañaras al mercado hoy?- pregunto sonriente antes de salir- ah y recuerda lavarte bien los dientes cariño-

-hn-

-baja tu ropa sucia antes de ir- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Blanqueo los ojos, quería a su mamá de eso no cabía duda pero a veces deseaba no tener que oírla por las mañanas cada sábado. Mas desanimado busco la crema que habitualmente ponía en su piel para evitar los daños del sol o cualquier otro individuo con ganas de verlo morado por un misero roce.

**No había dormido mucho.**

Trato de olvidar lo patético de su actuación el día anterior, pero le fue imposible, mas al recordar que el lunes la vería a primera hora. Miedo. Sentía miedo de cual fuera la reacción de ella en verle ese día después del susto que le hizo pasar para nada, por que no tuvo el valor de decir dos simples palabras: "Feliz Cumpleaños", y entregarle el regalo que compro especialmente para ella hace tres años.

_¿De que había servido los 44 días de preparación mental?_

**Nada.**

Sin ganas de hacer que su autoestima quedara en -1% salio listo con la ropa sucia al primer piso, para después, ir de comprar al mercado con su madre e…Itachi. Frunció el ceño, dejo de lado el incidente de la mañana por estar pensado. Debía en menos de 20 minutos inventar un buen chantaje para que el engreído que tenia de hermano no dijese nada sobre "eso".

Itachi… bien tampoco era como para arrodillarse ante el, estaba juzgándolo de mas. Admitía que la relación escaseaba de afecto pero Itachi siempre lo apoya en todo, y últimamente se esmeraba en crear algo de ego en el. No comprendía del todo el motivo de su hermano al alabarle cada cosa que hiciera sin importar lo infantil, estúpido, sin sentido o sin relevaría, el se encargaba de celebrárselo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era el mejor.

En lo absoluto. Jamás le reclamaría por esa acción, por que de verdad se sentía…bien.

De principio pensó que era demasiado bajo aceptar aquellas atenciones, su poca dignidad se lo reclamaba a diario, finalmente gano la necesidad de sentirse superior.

Bostezo secamente entrando a la cocina donde su familia hablaba animada, como todos los sábados.

-Sasuke déjalo hay- dijo la mujer de pelos oscuros pasando por el lado suyo.

-hn-

-¿A quién le toca hoy limpiar el patio?- hablo el jefe de familia sin dejar de leer el periódico

-Sasuke- respondió al hilo el primogénito

El menor observo por milésimas de segundos a su hermano, entendiendo al instante –lo sabia-, introdujo la ropa sucia en una canastilla con el ceño fruncido- no le quedaba de otra que hacer el trabajo que debía de hacer Itachi.

-¿Sasuke, tu ya habías limpiado, o no?- inquirió el padre confundido dejando a un lado el periódico, no permitiría las injusticias ni los aprovechamientos-No en su familia-, no era su estilo, por algo era abogado, le gustaban las cosas correctas y bien hechas.

-No, lo hizo Itachi, padre- contesto muy seguro sentándose en la mesa, pero para su padre no fue lo suficientemente afirmativo. Ojeo la mesa llegando hasta su hermano que parecía ajeno a la discusión- Le prometí que yo lo haría hoy-

-Cariño déjalos son cosas de hermanos- defendió la madre. La cual ya había notado que sus hijos tenían algún tipo de trato- por que hoy le tocaba a Itachi limpiar- acertó más al ver la cara de alivio del menor del grupo familiar.

-¿A que hora iremos al mercado?- hablo Sasuke sacando un nuevo tema,- o si no su padre indagaría hasta descifrar lo que pasaba, y eso no le convenía para nada- Hoy tengo que hacer una maqueta…-

Mikoto verifico la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina, abrió los ojos sorprendida,- el menor de los Uchiha ya había abandonado la mesa para esperar a su madre en la puerta-la cual pocos segundos después estaba lista con las bolsas en manos- querido cuida la casa y atiende a los caseros si vienen- le aconsejo- vamos Itachi estamos atrasados-

-hn-

El Mercado era invadido por la plaga de grupos de personas que aprovechaban la mañana para hacer las compras de verduras, frutas, vegetales, entre otras cosas para la semana. Sasuke caminaba incómodamente y muy sofocado- habían casi 28 grados de calor-los que tenían clara intensión de dañarlo.- rayos UV- eran su problema. Acercaba la bolsa sujetada fuerte por sus dedos cada vez que su madre compraba frutas; el estaba encargado de esa carga. Nunca reclamaba por la costumbre que adopto para los sábados, no se atrevería jamás a contradecir a sus padres. Llevaba mas de una hora y minutos caminando por la zona de frutas,-las manos habían dejado su pálido por un rojo intenso- podría afirmar que sostenía más de 20 kilos de pura fruta. Para colmo el calor provocaba que su nariz sudara un poco haciendo que los lentes se le cayeran continuamente-sin contar que tenía ocupadas las manos con bolsas- gruño irritado al parar en un puesto de naranjas…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- ofreció su mamá al notar su cansancio

-No-

Mikoto volteo a su izquierda buscando al mayor de los chicos- al que había dejado de oír hace mas de media hora- desconcertada observo a los demás puestos- ¿sabes donde esta tu hermano?-

-No, mamá-

-Ese chico…- suspiro colocando una mano en su frente- por que no lo vas a buscar por hay- comento y ordeno a la vez, Mikoto, preocupada.

-Vuelvo- dijo antes de abandonar a su madre en el puesto de naranjas. Agradecía que Itachi hubiera escapado con sus amigos antes de que su madre lo obligara ha seguir cargando mas verduras- el también estaba cansado- tenía suficiente tiempo para descanar- con esta ya irían 10 veces que su hermano asía la misma jugada- sabía donde lo podría encontrar.

Las calles parecían caerse ante tanta gente-el caminaba entre medio- mirando uno que otro puesto, invisible para todos, como la piedra en el camino, eso era el. En muy cortitas palabras. Mas de una vez fue empujado por mujeres o niños que parecían ajenos a su existencia las que ni siquiera se tomaban el tiempo de detenerse a disculparse, mas bien vivía en un lugar donde la educación escaseaba. Sasuke no hacía más que mover las piernas, para el seguir un rumbo fijo no tenía relevancia, a el no lo esperaba nada en el fin de esos callejones, - no le tenía miedo a llegar hasta aquel sitio- de seguro allí viviría tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie.- uch….- Hecho un vistazo al cielo topándose con una reluciente y muy poderosa bola brillante con ganas de dejarlo con daños a la piel, podria estar unos cuantos días encerrado en cuatro paredes blancas era lo que el necesitaba. Por supuesto. Sábado, Domingo, Lunes y Martes ¿Qué haría después? Podría atrasar el plazo de ver a Sakura unos días quedando el mas daño que antes, sin conseguir escapar-gruño- debía ser franco y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, eso si, con mucho esfuerzo. Divisó a lo lejos una pequeña plaza con una fuente de agua en el medio-paro su andar pensativo- andaba mucha gente caminando por ese lugar… y el no era de estar con aglomeraciones-pero…hay reinaba la sombra- _"!maldita gente!"_

-¡Naruto eres un imbecil! Ya déjalo- decía entre risas una voz sumamente tranquilizadora para el chico de cabello alborotado.

_Sasuke volteo lentamente su rostro…viendo como la joven de hebras rosadas estaba tocando el pecho del chico _

-Tu fuiste la que empezó- se quejo el cruzándose de brazos mirándola por enzima de los hombros

-Pero tu sabes que no puedes hacerme cosquillas- bufo ella abrazándolo con dificultad- No te enojes…-

-Ah…¿Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo cerrando los ojos unos segundos- Quien te ve cree que eres una buena chica.- rió respondiendo por fin el abrazo. Con la mano acerco el rostro de Sakura uniendo los labios en un apasionado beso.

_Otro dolor al corazón…-sintió ganas de golpearlo y de destrozar su bello rostro de chico cool que le dañaba vista- apretó los puños- estaba alterado- tenía una solución para calmar la odisea de emociones y esa era irse del lugar- pero su gusto a humillarse lo detuvo como todo un masoquista- si antes en su corazón dolía a horrores, ahora ya no palpitaba- sudor, sudor era lo que emergía de su frente junto con su tic nervioso._

-¿Quién es?-

-Parece que un compañero de curso, que se yo- contesto el rubio observando un tan al chico- ¿Se esta ahogando?- hablo alarmado

-No lo se…-

-¡Si!, Sakura se esta ahogando- dijo corriendo a socorrerlo

-¡Es-esperame!-

**Pestaño.**

Pestaño… una vez más.

_¿Podría ser verdad?_

No…era efecto de su carencia mental. Entonces ¿Por qué podía sentir la calidez de sus manos?. Bajo la vista hasta toparse con un par de manos níveas. - ¿tanto era su deseo por ella que su imaginación lo torturaba hasta por el día?-

-¿Oye, Sasuke, puedes hablas?- pregunto asustada moviendo delicadamente los brazos de el.

-…- _"No lo puedo creer…"_

Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada asía su novio- Antes hablaba…- comento.

-Haber Saku, déjamelo a mí. Corretee por favor- pidió el rubio empujando levemente a la Haruno quien no se quejo.

Naruto suspiro- tenía una idea en mente- la cual temía que funcionaría sin lugar a dudas. Sonriente saco de su bolsillo una punta de un piercing el que incrusto en los labios del joven pálido muy despacio-Sakura miro atónita ¿esa fue la idea?- pero el grito ronco de Sasuke les dejo perplejos, mas, notando que de sus labios corría un mar de sangre.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-Na-nada, solo le rose la punta del piercing- explico nervioso el Uzumaki alejándose del azabache- Vamos que un pinchazo despierta a cualquiera-

Ella no dudo en ayudarlo- sin contar su repugnancia por la sangre- Perdónalo…solo queríamos que reaccionaras- hablo Sakura afirmando a cuestas y limpiándole los labios aterrada.

-¿Sa-sa-saku-ku-ra?- hablo casi inconsciente escupiendo sangre.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo tragando saliva - estas sangrando mucho…-

-O-h…- mascullo desorbitado apretando la pollera de Sakura- Me siento mal- murmuro ahogado dejando caer la cabeza en el pecho de ella, provocando que sus lentes se rompieran en el suelo.

-Espera, no, ¡ESPERA!-

-…-

-¡Narutooooo!-

-¿Amigo, como te sientes?-

-…-

- ¿Me oyes?-

-hm….- movió la cabeza en señal de conciencia, le dolía demasiado el cerebro…

-Perdona, vale-

-¿hn?- No lograba abrir los parpados para ver lo que sucedía, por que, no sabía donde estaba ni comprendía el que oyera la voz de ese inepto, lo que incrementaba su jaqueca.

-Déjalo Naruto, todavía esta anestesiado-

-Ya veo…. ¿vamos?, no quiero problemas con tus padres "Sakura"- exclamo estresado caminado hasta la puerta.

-Okey- ella separo afirmándose de la camilla sin quitar los ojos del enfermo - Cuídate mucho Sasuke, tus padres vienen en camino - dijo depositando un corto beso en la mejilla del chico, antes de salir por la puerta blanca junto a su novio.

-...- escucho el suave cerrar de la puerta. Estaba en el cielo… su estomago reía por dentro, dándole una sensación de hormigueo, ya no importaba seguir conectado a una maquina, por que su único remedio era Sakura.

Irónico. El se había propuesto en un momento parar en cuatro paredes blancas para evitar a la causante de todos sus malestares y baja autoestima…y ahora….

-¿Sakura de verdad peleaste con Naruto?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que es un tonto-

-Siempre lo supiste-

-Pero supero lo aceptable-

-Me imagino… ¿Qué hizo? ¡Dime Saku!- insistía la muchacha curiosa atacando por el abrazo a la oji esmeralda.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura sin mas nada que hacer, no encontraba malo contarle, aburrida y sin Naruto a su lado ir al colegio era una tortura- nunca falta una compañera que hiciera compañía.

-No lo se…-hablo confundida- será el chico… ¿autista del curso?- termino de indagar mas confundida, por que Sakura hablaría de un tipo como ese.

-Autista…eres cruel- rió por el comentario- pero si, el, Naruto lo mando al hospital- relato la historia sin muchos detalles para el desagrado de la receptor que deseaba mas palabras pero no menos impactada- eso fue lo que paso-

-Entiendo, valla al parecer ese tal Sasuke no es muy sanito- dijo la chica pensativa- ¿Cómo es que te hablo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas...-

-Ahora tu eres la insensible-

-Nah…- mascullo recostándose sobre sus brazos en el pupitre- yo no soy muy buena con lo de recordar hechos- se defendió.

-Ya lo creo, por algo andas cada 13 de abril ansiosa- dijo con sarcasmo imitando la postura de la pelirosa- mentirosa- sonrió

-Naruto siempre será lo primero para mi-

-¿No te aburres de el?-

-Nunca-

-¿No haz sentido ganas de estar con otra persona?-

-Jamas-

-¿De verdad?-

-Verdad, el me da en buenas cantidades lo que "otros" jamás me darían- bromeo haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara- y eso también-

-¡Pervertida!-

-¿Pervertida? ¿Quién?- pregunto una voz diferente a las de ellas.

-Naruto…hola- saludo la chica incomoda fijando su atención en Sakura

-Hola- respondió el reluciente- ¿Sakura podemos hablar?-

-Nos podrías dejar solos- pidió la pelirosa un poco enojada… sentándose correctamente con un carácter muy serió-raro en ella-.

-Claro-

El chico rubio siguió con sus orbes azules a la compañera de Sakura hasta que desapareció de la sala-soltó un suspiro extenso- un poco temeroso quedo en frente de su hermosa novia- Suéltalo todo, soy todos oídos- dijo sonriendo –era un hecho que Sakura estaba en estado "_chuqui_"-

-No estoy enojada…no tanto como ayer- inició seriamente- pero te excediste "demasiado"-enfatizo- que habría pasado si hubieras hundido un poco mas esa punta, ¿lo has pensado?- pregunto confiada en que así fuese. Frunció el ceño irritada- Naruto no decía ni pío- una conducta muy equivocada en ese momento- ¡Ves! Te quedas callado-

-¡Lo pensé!, por supuesto que lo pensé- hablo estirando su cuerpo hasta Sakura- lo pensé y mucho…-sin importarle que reacción tendría le acaricio la mejilla- Ayer llame a la casa de el para pedirle disculpas y que hoy iría a verlo para decírselo personalmente- le aclaro al notar el cambió drástico en el rostro de su novia-…. ¿me perdonas?-

-Ah…-

-¡Por favor!-

-Mmm…-

Sin aviso la atrajo asía el besándola apasionadamente como su ultima herramienta- rió entre el beso- siempre era la mejor solución- ahora ella lo besaba a el-

-Hijo tienes visita- grito Mikoto desde la escalera avisándole a su enfermo hijo- ¡baja!-

En minutos apareció bajando la escalera un pálido, ojeroso, desordenado y adormilado Sasuke colocándose con dificultad sus gafas- ¿Quién es?-

-Dijo que era un compañero-

-¿Un compañero?- repitió dudoso

-Si ahora ve a atenderlo- ordeno mi Mikoto dejando solo a un confundido Uchiha.

Camino curioso rascándose la cabeza, abrió la puerta que estaba semi cerrada con buen ánimo- no todos los días un compañero de su clase le visitaba- el mismo que desapareció al ver quienes se encontraban parados fuera de su casa-…-

* * *

Re-editado *-*


	3. Extraño compañero de curso

Pobre Sasuke...

* * *

**I Am Not As He**

**-º-**

**:::-x-_E_xtraño _C_ompañero _D_e _C_urso-x-:::**

-Cada vez que te veo, estas diferente- soltó Sakura.

-Huh…- trago saliva mientras buscaba una forma de entender el comentario, sin hallarla por lo demás, las gafas estaban empañadas.

-Es que… ¡te pareces al perrito de Naruto! ¿cierto amor?- pregunto inocentemente ella al rubio quien asintió como si nada- Tienes cara de ser mas sano que un yogurt- rió por la comparación creada en su mente.- apoyando una mano en el hombro del tímido y cohibido Sasuke quien no hacia esfuerzo por calmar su tic.

-Ah…- el pelinegro desvió su mirada tontamente_-"¿debía tomar el comentario de Sakura a mal? O como un halago_?"-

-Hey Saku deja de incomodar a Sasuke- hablo por primera vez el novio de la chica con una alegría deslumbrante y sensual. Noto el suspiro fantasmal por parte del desordenado chico que según Sakura se parecía a su mascota- ahora no tenia duda alguna- con sumo cuidado alejo a Sakura unos milímetros de el para poder hablar mejor- Amigo espero que no hayan rencores- exclamo el rubio tendiéndole la mano en señal de tregua.

-Hmp- _"¿podría existir un chico mas torpe que el al hacer el ridículo ante la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y a la vez al que mas odiaba_?"- afirmaría que no- frunció levemente el ceño por el fuerte apretón que le regalo el estúpido.

-No sabes lo bien que me siento por que todo se arreglo- dijo la oji esmeralda acercándose demasiado al Uchiha y a su tic nervioso- Eres muy pálido…acabo de darme cuenta que no soy la única-sonrío- ¿Puedo tocar?-pregunto

Mas bien lo que le hacia falta era internarse en el siquiatra por vivir constantemente de alucinaciones como estas, por que, en el preciso momento observo al inepto de Naruto sumamente relajado mirándolos- "_¿tenia el problemas a la vista al igual que el_?"- la cara de Sasuke mostraba un debate emocional sin respuestas- "_yo hubiera estado furioso_"- Eh…-

-Vamos que no muerdo-

-Eres una molesta ¿No ves que le provocaras un infarto?- bromeo el Uzumaki rodeando por atrás a Sakura y guiando la mano elevada de ella hasta el rostro del abatido Sasuke.

-Que suavecita- Opino para si misma girando asía su novio- tócale y dime cual es mas suave, la mía o la de el- cuestiono interesada, anulada de la sofocación de Sasuke.

-Haber…-dijo rozando la mano en el rostro ahora desfigurado del Uchiha, medito unos segundos- La tuya.- finalizo convencido depositando un corto beso en la mejilla de Sakura.

¿Sueño o pesadilla? Muy difícil de determinar en el momento. Sino los echaba de una vez de la puerta terminaría en prisión por homicidio calificado- como victima Naruto Uzumaki- en el fondo las acciones de aquel estúpido eran intencionales, el sabia de los sentimiento que tenia para con su novia, entonces que mas lindo que restregárselo en la cara cada milésima de segundo y como siempre se mantendría callado con un tic nervioso a la espera de la siguiente jugada, aunque, gracias a esas acciones pudo sentir la cálida mano de la Haruno dándole una sensación de pureza que limpiaba un poco su oscura esencia, pero no valía de nada. Ella seguiría amando con locura a aquel individuo que a su parecer era lo mejor que podría darle la vida, por que tener a una persona como el, Sasuke Uchiha, a su lado se igualaría a una muy escabrosa película de terror. Sentía todo el cuerpo sudar y la piel estallar en ardor por dentro pasando la capa de musculatura, sus pulmones en huelga abandonando sus funciones respiratorias, no lograba mantener una respiración prudente- temía que apartarse de las humillaciones provocadas- ante de que cayera al suelo en una gloriosa recreación de la bella durmiente o de la típica campesina desmayándose ante la majestuosa ciudad- si algo de bondad que daba en el señor sentado en los cielos para el justamente ahora era el momento de dárselo a demostrar. Solo aquel milagro le salvaría.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke estas bien? ¿Me oyes?-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado mirando a todos lados, parando rápidamente en la Haruno.

-Es que parecías estar en el mundo de Bobby- agrego a carcajadas Naruto

-Es verdad-

-Lo-lo siento- "_estúpido_"

-Bueno es tarde Naruto y me tienes que acompañar a casa…vamos-agrego preocupada al notar la hora en su celular.

-Amigo entonces sin rencores, nos vemos mañana en clases- se despidió el rubio alejándose lentamente de la puerta sin importarle esperar a su novia.

-Toma, son los apuntes de hoy, mañana me los entregas, cuídate- dijo besando cortamente la mejilla del Uchiha- ¡espérame Naruto!-

**Milagro concebido.**

Ni siquiera la base de prestigiosa marca de su mamá había apocado un poco las horribles ojeras- que como invitadas de lujo- se esmeraron en darle un aspecto de muerto, claro, estuvo la noche completa incitándolas a quedarse en su deteriorado rostro-"_hoy no será mejor que ayer_"- con aquella verdad cerro suavemente la rejilla quedaba con la calle. No iba apurado. Casi eran las 7:56, mas para Sasuke el tiempo ya no valía de nada. En las calles solo se veía una que otra persona apurada hacia el trabajo o a cualquier lugar, quien sabe. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, tanto que ni las gafas de descanso disminuían un poco el malestar. El hecho de pensar que ahora Sakura supiera de su existencia lo atolondraba …y que lo saludara ante media clase le partía en dos el cerebro…sin embargo le llenaba el corazón.

Logro divisar al conserje del colegio mirando afuera del portón del establecimiento si es que algún alumno despistado se aproximaba digno de atleta para entrar antes de cerrar la reja, no se esforzó en ser visto- había perdido las ganas de estudiar- si el destino planeaba dejarle estudiar el conserje notaria su presencia, si no, iría a cualquier lugar del centro comercial a matar el tiempo- aunque eso no fuera mucho de el-. Acomodo la mochila que se caía continuamente de su espalda sin dejar de mirar al anciano que lo esperaba sonriente.

-buenos días Sasuke- exclamo el viejo dándole el paso

-buenas-

-el tiempo esta tibio, eso es un buen augurio- comento sabio el.

-ojalas-

Después del corto dialogo con el anciano dirigió su lento andar por los pasillos hasta toparse con la sala de clases- le faltaban un par de metros- sin embargo, oía claramente la risa de Naruto acompañada de medio curso, reviso la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las 8:23- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- si su memoria no fallaba a esta hora tenían clases con el profesor Jackson, merecedor del titulo-"Mr. Hitler". Desconcertado entro en el salón, se disponía a caminar a su lugar pero en ese preciso momento el ruido seceso y 39 miradas recayeron en el.

-¿Sasuke?-

-hn…-

-¡Nuestro compañero se esta revelando!- grito un chico provocando la risa en todos por el comentario pues, Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido el responsable de la clase. Ninguna inasistencia en sus 6 años en el establecimiento y falto solo siete días, los cuales estuvo hospitalizado.

Trato de sonreír-lo mas natural que pudo- por el comentario a la vez que acomodaba las cosas en el banco, pero la voz de Sakura le asusto

-¿Qué tal?-

-bien…-

-¿Saku por que no invitamos a Sasuke?- hablo Naruto acercándose animado hasta la pelirosa, quien le indico lo bueno de la idea- El sábado en la casa de esta niñita-

-Sería genial que fueras-

-huh…-

-¿Te dejaran ir?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo el rubio

-…-

Ella medito un rato la pregunta, aunque en su mente la respuesta era más que clara "**ir con o sin permiso**" un lema muy común en ella.- En fin, te esperamos-dijo finalizando el dialogo con el chico para girar sobre los talones- Naruto me debes unos golpes-

Así mismo como ilumina el sol te deja a oscuras sin aviso. Sasuke observaba lejano el juego de los novios, mientras que en su mente vagos pensamientos sobre una posible falta a las leyes Uchihas debatían entre el amor y la obediencia.

Eran ocho horas de clases los días martes. Ocho horas de Sakura y…Uzumaki. Ocho horas de masoquismo puro. Ocho horas de debates mentales. Doce horas de perdida de tiempo…fueron doce horas.

El timbre pasaba a ser la melodía más rica y refrescantes para los jóvenes ese día. El timbre final. El timbre que gritaba "todos a casa"-como buenos chicos- obedecían desapareciendo en menos de diez minutos del colegio, dejándolo en un tétrico silencio, a nadie le importaba algo que no fuese ir a dormir o cualquier otra cosa menos colegio y materias. El no era seguidor del alboroto ni menos la ansiedad colectiva-sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a su hogar- la casa no se movería de donde estaba, apuro no llevaba enzima, no se molestaba en correr y empujar a otros por un rato mas de "nada productivo". Paro su andar justo al llegar a la salida del colegio. Busco en la mochila los anteojos con aumento, el dolor de cabeza ya había pasado, no hacia falta tener que usar gafas de descanso, además, con ellas veía igual o peor que sin lentes, con un poco de tiempo las encontró escondidas entre unos cuadernos- hoy limpiare esta cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Sasuke se giro asustado por lo repentino de la voz dejando caer sin querer las gafas- saku…ra-

-Dios eres más despistado de lo que imagine- suspiro la chica

-Yo, no soy, digo, perdón, si, perdón- habla nervioso mientras jugaba con la caja de los lentes ya inservibles

-¿No vas a recoger tus lentes?- pregunto extrañada al ver que el "chico raro" no paraba de hablar incoherencias.

-Huh…- sonrojado por lo estúpido de sus acciones, se agacho recogiendo los restos de los anteojos, una forma de ocultar el nerviosismo y el cambio de color en su cara, ahora si estaba en problemas- ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí, Sakura?- se animo a preguntar aun agachado.

-Tuve que hacer el aseo de la sala- hablo totalmente derrotada- "_tuve que limpiar el desorden de 40 __imbéciles_"-

-huh…-

-¿Se rompieron?-

-No, ósea un poco-

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no te preocupes yo pagare- dijo la Haruno apenada ayudando a Sasuke a pararse- después de percatarse- que ella fue quien provoco el accidente.

-No te pre-eo-

-No digas nada, fue mi culpa y punto- aclaro ella- ¿vas apurado?-

-¿yo?- hablo sorprendido

La chica sonrió apoyando una mano en el hombro del tímido chico- dime tu...¿ hay alguien mas aquí?-

-¿puedes acompañarme?-

-si…-

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Sasuke?-

-en la casa de un amigo-

-¿Cuál?-

-Eh…el de un amigo de curso-

-Sasuke no me mientas-

-No miento- afirmo ligero el chico subiendo por las escaleras. Tenía un rostro neutro y un aura de absoluta soledad que se recalcaba aun mas con su bien ordenado uniforme.

La madre analizo en profundidad cada palabra y movimiento muscular de su hijo menor, era parte de ella, creado con sus genes, cromosomas, sangre, entonces, juraría que el estaba mintiéndole por primera vez, pero, igualmente tenía genes de su marido, del cual herencia genética existía la "_**Honradez**_" , cabía la opción de la duda, después de todo ese jovencito era un Uchiha- ante tal razonamiento- la madre convencida de la verdad recitada de Sasuke se encamino a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Estirado en la cama mirando sin interés el techo de su habitación, parecía perdido en un mundo lejano, paralizado y callado. Aunque el frío proveniente del exterior que entraba por la ventana abierta le embriagaba el cuerpo erizándolo por completo-lastimándolo-, no daba indicios de volver a la realidad. Sus ojos oscuros tenían un extraño pesar que escarbaba en su ser, en una persona como el, descifrar sus sentimientos y acciones eran difíciles, ya que el habito de mantenerse al margen y auto humillarse creaban alrededor de su persona una capa que lo alejaba de los demás…convirtiéndolo en un fantasma, uno muy solitario, pero lleno de un amor que no podía entregar- lo deseado por Sasuke no vivía en la oscuridad en la que pertenecía.

Poco a poco su cuerpo pedía descanso y el cerebro libero las hormonas encargadas de reponer las energías y prepararlas para el nuevo día del cual, Sasuke, interiormente, esperaba nunca llegara.

Todo lo soñado en un joven de crecieseis años sería normalmente vivir una vida con amigos, salidas regulares a ciertas partes, compartir su tiempo y cariño con una persona especial, estudiar poco pero siempre diciendo "ya lo se, ya lo se, no es para tanto si seré un profesional mamá", pero, cuando aquel joven deja de tener un estimo mínimo hacia si mismo todo lo anterior parecer mucho y la amargura de no poder alcanzarlas, lo llevan abandonar la carrera sin ganas de dar el ultimo esfuerzo, continuamente remarcándose la poca voluntad, sin darse cuanta que el único que tenía las manos cerradas siempre fue, es y será el.

Sasuke vivía a diario así, con las manos cerradas y recalcándose sus defectos que eran insignificantes, tanto tiempo con aquel habito lo convirtió en un chico tímido, sin personalidad y lleno de inseguridades que no salían de su mente, después de todo, todavía cargaba con las leyes de su padre… las misma moralidades que se unieron para convertirlo en la miseria actual.

Ya casi las 6:09, en la habitación de Sasuke albergaba la escasa luminosidad del día, dos segundos después del inicio de la alarma del reloj en su mueble de cama, basto para que abriera lentamente los parpados, revelando unos hermosos y profundos ojos negros que quizás hasta ahora nadie a podido ver.

Se percato de no haberse quitado el uniforme la noche anterior, soltó el ultimo bostezo de la mañana, tomo las pantuflas y se dirigió al baño con aturdimiento. Logro llegar hasta el baño sin golpearse, giro la llave de agua fría del lava mano para limpiar su rostro, no le hacía falta bañarse completo.

-¡Sasuke baja a desayunar!- escucho decir a su madre desde el primer piso.

Noto en el espejo lo desparramado de su pelo y lo largo que estaba, nunca se animaba a peinarlo, al final terminaba mojándolo un poco para bajar el volumen de este. Su rostro era fino y de hermosas facciones, pero la falta de cuidado por parte de el, alojo en ella ojeras y malgasto por las horas de insomnio- sin contar- la crema dermatológica que debía colocar a diario en su cara provocando la resequedad.

Termino su rutina mañanera en silencio…mas de lo habitual- un incógnito lo perturbaba-

Al parecer la salida de ayer con Sakura no fue lo más agradable del mundo o, tal vez, fuera de su imaginación.

Llevaba consigo ropa de calle, el cabello tomado en una desordenada coleta. Caminaba apurada evitando el contacto visual con alguien, desentendida de una que otra mirada acusadora por parte de gente mayor por su desfachatez al no asistir a la escuela, su presencia apurada y misteriosa, la delataban. Tenia el rostro serio y los labios rojos por el frió de la mañana, ni la chaqueta larga escocesa la abrigaba como debía. Con apresuro saco del bolso color negro que traía consigo su celular revisando primero el numero antes de contestar. Meditaba el contestar mientras en su mano seguía vibrando el aparato, suavizo su expresión.

-¿Dime, amor?- hablo ella parando donde pasaba el autobús hacia el centro, se apoyó en una muralla buscando entre a la gente a alguien impaciente.

-Estoy fuera de tu casa ¿Por qué no sales?-

Se mordió el labio dando unos pasos nerviosos- Eh…veras, no te enojes ¿si?- rogó antes de responder

-Vamos suéltalo-

-¿Pero no te vas a enojar?- repitió por la evasiva de joven

-No Saku, suéltalo-

-Es que no estoy en mi casa- dijo sin vacilar casi sin separar las palabras.

-Hm.… ¿Dónde estas ahora?- exigió

-En la parada de buses, no iré al colegio, debo hacer unas cosas hoy-

-Okay, cualquier cosa me llamas, vale-

-Si, por supuesto, amor, nos vemos. Yo igual, adiós- suspirando guardo el celular en el bolso- uf…- "_un poco mas_…."

-¿Sakura?-

-¡Al fin, hombre!- hablo ella agitando las manos

-Perdón por la tardanza-

-Esta bien, después de todo la culpa fue mía- aclaro ella- Ven hay viene el autobús-

-…-

-¡ven! No alcanzaremos a subir- dijo apurada ella tomándolo de la manga, pero el chico dudaba de seguirla- Sasuke no me digas que tienes miedo- hablo con un pequeña risita

-Bueno…es que yo, nunca, bueno- tartamudeaba por la cercanía de Sakura y por el temor de faltar a clases pudiendo ser descubierto.

-¡hay!- musito rendida- mira, si no vamos hoy a comprar esas gafas, tenlo por seguro que nunca las recuperas, por que me gastare el dinero- expuso confiada cruzando los brazos a la espera de la decisión del tímido joven.

Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza gacha, era muy difícil la situación. Dejo escapar una bocada de aire que no pudo terminar, Haruno ya había tomado su respuesta empujándolo dentro del colapsado bus.

No tardaron menos de media hora en llegar al centro de la ciudad, durante el trayecto Sakura debió prestarle su bufanda negra al Uchiha para que cubriera parte del rostro, no estaba tranquilo, se sobresaltaba a cada rato imaginándose ver algún conocido por las calles.

-Tranquilo Sasuke- pidió Sakura totalmente agraciada por la conducta de el.

-Lo siento-

-Ven, entremos a esta óptica-

El en silencio siguió el paso de la Haruno, observo la tienda unos segundos, volviendo a buscar la figura de la oji esmeralda, quien le hizo señas para que se acercara muy animada.

-¿Te sirven estos?- pregunto mostrándole unos lentes negros

-No, esos son para descanso-

-¡Ah! Estaban tan lindos- comento colocándolo en su lugar- ¿y este?-

Hacía cada cosa demandada por ella- ven aquí, sube, baja, apúrate, quieto, espera, etc.- sin reclamar y hasta gustoso obedecía- como cuan perro a su amo-. Encontraba curioso la energía de Sakura para hallar los lentes indicados, tomando mucha responsabilidad en la elección, aunque el, explico que no debían tampoco ser caros- aprendió una cualidad nueva de ella- "cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, no existirá individuo que la pare". Vivía la salida como una aventura extravagante e imposible, disfrutaba de su presencia y también conocía atractivos que nunca vio en ella, podía ser tocado por ese ángel, escucharla hablar para el, ¿podría exigir mas?...

-Oye Sasuke…- la oyó decir casi a rastras

-¿S-si?- dijo nervioso, depositando su vista en las vitrinas

Con curiosidad lo observo de pies a cabeza, era extraño, es decir, muy extraño. Llevaba -un chaleco donde caían por lo mínimo 3 personas más- , el pelo despeinado, y de admitir, extremadamente largo, más que Naruto- su piel se igualaba a la nieve casi de porcelana de no ser por las extensas capas oscuras debajo de los ojos- noto que no era tan bajo, la pasaba por dos cabezas. Tenía los ojos muy chicos, casi tanto que no los distinguía bien, dedujo que en ninguna circunstancia creada por ella hubiera reparado en el Uchiha- no tenía nada que le atrajese- sonaba egoísta, pero era la verdad. Sin embargo, un día cualquier se lo topo en su recorrido hacía la casa de su novio…donde por fin supo, que, existía ese tal "anti-social" del curso-si- por que el asistía al mismo curso que ella. "_El al lado de Naruto…es…¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm ¿feo?"_ Despejo la mente un momento concentrándose nuevamente en su inquietud-Sasuke, ¿tu alguna vez has tenido novia?-

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos "¿escucho bien?"-…-

-No seas tímido, te juro no contarle a nadie- advirtió Sakura con ansiedad- será así como un secreto de confesión- agrego

Esa pregunta era fácil pero difícil de modular, tiene dos opciones; mentirle, diciéndole que si, una vez y si indagaba mas, seguiría improvisando, o, ser honesto.

-No-

-¿No?- repitió

-N-no-

-¿Nunca, nunca?-

-Nunca…nunca-

-wow-

Sasuke cohibido por su confesión no dio ni un paso de su lugar, estaba perdido en su mundo, en sus propias humillaciones, y avergonzado a la vez de que su respuesta fuera un NO, si ahora un niño de primaría ya adquiría esa experiencia. Entonces pensó que la aventura acabada de finalizar para el…Pero su destino no era seguir siendo la piedra invisible antes Sakura, la diosa de la fortuna alzó las cartas apostando en el, precisamente hoy, comenzaría su oportunidad para convertirse en algo mas que el anti-social del curso. Desde la gente lo llamaría "Sasuke Uchiha".

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no pruebas con las lentillas?-

Buena suerte, Uchiha.

* * *

Seguimos Re-editando


	4. Warning

Hola a todos.

Deben estar muy disgustados conmigo- por causa de mi ausencia- en Fanfiction.

No los culpo, yo me he puesto en su lugar "de lectores" y de verdad que molesta cuando el escritor deja votados sus proyectos. Lo siento.

Como sabrán tuve un problema con mi lapto, siendo así una de las causas de mi fuga de la Web. También tuve problemas personales y Médicos.

Yo soy una persona muy nómade gracias a mi familia; estaba en Londres cuando ocurrió lo de mi lapto, y junto a mi amiga Emy, pero en la actualidad me encuentro en Tokio- aquí esto de navegar en sitios extranjeros y los horarios es bastante complicado- por el uso de Proxy entre otras cosas. Esta demás decir de los _sistemas operativos de Windows._

Les ruego me perdonen.

Ahora que me he acostumbrado a la vida adolescente japonesa ya puedo darme el tiempo de redactar mis ideas, mas, por que estoy viviendo con mi padre por lo cual el español a mejorado bastante.

^__^ Pronto estarán las actualizaciones.

Bye


	5. Ojos que sufren junto a la Luz

Las cosas así van...

* * *

**Capitulo Quinto**

**::[x]::**

**.-.-. Ojos que sufren junto a la luz .-.-.**

**::[x]::**

**¿Cuanto se debe pasar para dejar de estar ... _Mal?_**

* * *

El salón estaba semi vacío, sin embargo, el ruido era insoportable-como un sonido de panal de abejas-. Iban hacer casi las una de la tarde y no sabía nada de su novia- comía sin saborear dejando rasguear la garganta- realmente se sentía engañado por ella. Tiro los servicios lejos, la comida sabía a plástico- "_nunca mas aceptar comida ajena_"- memorizo Naruto. Podría llamarla y encararle el engaño pero no era adecuado hacerlo por teléfono- en cierta parte también sentía culpa- el no pregunto con quien iría al centro, ella tampoco se lo dio a saber.

Se molesto al ver llegar a todas las amigas de Sakura al salón, fue cuando pensó en varias suposiciones. Siempre que la Haruno quería comprar o faltar al colegio le invitaba a el para no estar sola, pero en esta ocasión sonaba misteriosa hasta nerviosa, afirmaba Naruto- la conocía lo suficiente como para percatarse al instante de mentiras por parte de ella- sin estar seguro le pregunto a una de las amigas con la esperanza de eliminar la posibilidad de engaño.

-hola yumi- inició el impaciente

-Hola-

-sabes... Sakura me acaba de llamar para preguntarme si es que van acompañarla- dijo el muy interesado- por dentro se reclamaba el ser tan bajo- el no era celoso, jamás había tratado de sacar mentiras por verdades, pero algo le decía que Sakura le ocultaba algo innecesario o muy serio.

-¿juntarnos? No, ósea que yo sepa nadie a organizado ninguna salida hoy- respondió confundía la chica- ¿ella te dijo eso?-

-no, oye no te preocupes, me equivoque- hablo rápido.

Así todos los que ese día llegaron a la hora estaban en clases, pero ninguna amiga de Sakura faltaba, tal vez salio sola-claro- eso era. Recorrió el salón con la mirada buscando algo que le diera pistas, entonces hallo el banco de Sasuke Uchiha vacío- suavizo sus facciones soltando un suspiro- negando con la cabeza "_no creo, sería la ultima persona con la que saku saldría_…" probablemente la paranoia causaba semejantes pensamientos- por si fuera poco, ese día no almorzaría nada decente- maldecía la hora en que no le pregunto con quien iba.

-! De verdad Sasuke ya no doy mas!- exclamo sentándose en una de las tantas bancas en medio del patio de comedia del centro comercial- ¡Eres peor que yo comprándome ropa! – dejo entre ver su asombro

Sasuke imito a la Haruno pero acomodándose al otro extremo de la banca, con total desconsuelo, todavía no compraba las gafas, no por el exactamente, la chica se había empecinado de que el necesitaba algo mas a la moda y no el tipo de lentes "Nerd". Su nula dignidad le gritaba; "no dejes que gaste su dinero"- suspiro aproblemado.

-Ey no es para que te lo tomes tan personal- hablo algo preocupada al verle angustiado, fijo la atención en lo lejos que estaban, cualquiera pensaría que andaban separados- ¿Huelo mal?- le pregunto Sakura aspirando el aroma de su bufanda

La miro confundido y borrosa, no tenía lentes puestos- No, imposible - soltó sin pensar

-Gracias por el cumplido- rió la Haruno- tienes tu lado coqueto-

- Digo…no ¡si! Perdona mi confianza- dijo arrepentido

-Eres especial sabes… ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco? Pareciera que te desagrado-

-Hn…-

- No muerdo- aclaro la oji esmeralda enternecida por la timidez del Uchiha

El sin mas excusas coherentes, movió su delgada figura anatómica, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de la Haruno, quien luchaba por no estallar en risas- ¿Esta bien aquí?- susurro

-Un poco mas- ordeno entretenida

-¿Hay?-

-Eres encantador-

-Ya creo…-

-¿dijiste algo?-

-No, nada-

Sakura estiro el cuello soltando una bocada de aire- hagamos esto.- hablo lentamente mientras que su cabeza, la desesperación de ver a Naruto la envolvió- no seguiría toda la tarde buscando lentes o lo que fuera- acaba de exceder el limite de horas sin besar, abrazar, acariciar a su alma gemela- como una adicta a la droga, se lleno de ansiedad. Sasuke seguía esperando que hablara- bien…con el dinero que traigo enzima me alcanza para las lentillas y las gafas-dijo volviendo a la postura anterior- iremos a la tienda del segundo piso, las compraremos, sin reclamos, sin excusas, nada ¿okay?- termino sonriéndole

Pestaño varias veces- "_ella es muy…cambiante_"- hn-

-Lo tomo como un si- concluyó

La brisa de la tarde golpeaba los ventanales de las tiendas haciéndoles vibrar débilmente, observo el cielo; tan opaco, gris, triste, deprimente…vació. Algo en su ser fue tocado por tal paisaje, identificándolo completamente-físicamente y sicológicamente- busco un indicio de luz entre tanta oscuridad, sin hallarla, por lo menos de donde estaba parado no podría ver mas allá- un impulso recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo- sentía que debía correr hasta el fin sin parar, que allí posaba el rayo de luz creada para el- pero una suave vocecita lo despertó de esa nueva intriga e única en su ser-

-Aquí están- esbozo contenta entregándole una bolsa con el símbolo de la óptica a Sasuke quien le miraba fijo, como un tonto.-¿y?-

-Yo, ¿he?, si, muchas gracias Sakura- trataba de hablar corridamente sin nervios ni tartamudear, por dentro su dignidad como hombre bajaba al -5%

-de nada, ahora tu pagas el autobús, yo me quede sin dinero- comento sin preocupación alguna, caminando a las afueras del centro comercial- saca tu faceta de galán-

"_Cuando tu mente se habré hacía el infinito, no existirá barrera que te pare" _esas habían sido las palabras que Itachi canturreo el sábado después de haber despertado en medió de cuatro paredes blancas- acaso tendría alguna conexión con lo que ahora habitaba en su mente- no recordaba jamás que algunas palabras de su hermano-que fuesen como consejo- fueran erróneas, entonces, cabía dejar la opción de liberarse de si mismo, pero el gran debate era ¿Cómo? ¿Llegaría hasta el punto de convertirse en normal? O ¿terminaría excediéndose? Cada paso que daba hacía la parada de autobús, se solidificaba en una nueva teoría de lo que siempre había deseado "Libertad".

Acomodo el cuerpo en la cama buscando una pose cómoda para pensar-había llegado pasado las 4 de la tarde- una hora antes que su horario normal-con todo el riesgo que eso significaba-, pero ya no sabía que hacer en las calles. Para su suerte en la casa no se encontraba nadie.

Dejo la bolsa con las lentillas dentro de unos cajones ocultas. Esperaría un poco para decirle a su madre que había comprado esas cosas-ella desconfiaría si se las enseñaba ahora- el no tenía el dinero para comprarlas en estos momentos.

Rozo con las yemas de los dedos las nuevas gafas, elegidas por sakura-no permitiría a nadie ponérselas ni jugar con ellas- las conservaría por siempre. Algo muy dentro de el le decía en débiles susurros; "_tu mereces mas que esto_" pero nunca prestaba atención a esa sermón, por no tener irrelevancia, o quizás por miedo. La verdad que con pasar ese día con sakura se había transformado en algo muy satisfactorio y llevadero, como un abastecimiento de amor suficiente para sobrevivir otros tres años más en los suburbios.

"_Cuando tu mente se habrá hacia el infinito, no existirá barrera que te para Sasuke"_

Debía confiar en esas palabras… no hallaba un significado preciso para lo que Itachi trataba de decirle, detestaba cuando el le habla con metáforas- menos con acertijos-. Si por cosas de la vida el daba con el descifrado de esas palabras, tendría la oportunidad de que sakura lo mirara mas que un compañero de curso extraño- que lo mirara como a el- como a Naruto, como a un novio dispuesto a todo, como un hombre para disfrutar el día a día… ¿Cuál era el camino adecuado para dejar de ser como el, como Sasuke?

Estaba desorbitado de lo bueno o malo.

No veía la realidad.

El cerebro libero morfina alejándolo de todas sus intrigas. Era raro…Sasuke nunca podía dormir bien, mucho menos antes de la media noche ¿estaría desarrollándose algo nuevo en el?

-¿te fue bien en tus compras?-

-si ¿Cómo la pasaste hoy, sin mi?- hablo sakura apegándose mas a su novio-acostado junto a ella en la cama- cambiando el tema.

-bien, por que no me muestras lo que compraste- soltó como si nada el fijándose en cada expresión de la pelirosa

-no puedo amor, es una sorpresita para el sábado- aclaró jugueteando con el cabello rubio de Naruto, quien no estaba satisfecho por la excusa- aguanta dos días mas-

- tendrás que darme un pequeño adelanto, para soportar – dijo el colocándose sobre la chica-la que lo miraba sonriente disfrutando del juego-, el analizaba su belleza, sus misteriosos ojos, podría estar así toda la eternidad sin aburrirse de verla- déjame morder tu cuello mi lady- ya había olvidado las inquietudes sobre la salida de sakura-era preso del encanto de esa mujer-

Obedientemente dejo al descubierto el cuello observándolo con lujuria- soy toda tuya mi drácula-

-yo no bebo solo de los cuellos, me gustan más otras partes-

- a mi igual-

Lo que quedaba de semana transcurrió relativa, Sasuke saludaba con una vaga mirada a Sakura, ella amaba y deseaba mas a su novio, el seguía con su despampanante y seductora forma de ser- raramente tocaba el tema de la "sorpresita"- la pareja de novios organizaba animadamente la fiesta-sin ningún tema central- haciendo los cálculos para las bebidas, cigarrillos, comedia, entre otras cosas- ellos querían una mega-fiesta.

Día viernes.

Sasuke terminaba de escribir unos apuntes de matemáticas para poder irse a su hogar, en el salón quedaban solo unas cuantas personas, que preocupadas buscaban la forma de aprobar la materia. Llevaba dos días durmiendo placidamente- sin ser afectado por las intensas horas de pensamientos-. El Uchiha alisto su bolso dejando el aula topándose con ella en el pasillo.

-por fin, eres muy responsable-dijo Sakura despegando la espalda de la muralla.

-hn-

-quiero pedirte un favor, Sasuke-

Su nombre sonaba tan dulce y apasionado en los labios de ella- que estuvo perdido en esa lujuriosa boca deseándola pecadoramente.- si, dime- hablo el enfocándose nuevamente en el rostro de sakura.

- podrías acompañarme a un lugar- dijo ella casi suplicándole

Tenía el rostro neutro-en su interior- preocupación- hn-

-gracias-

¿Qué era lo que perturbaba a Sakura?

Cumplirían mas de dos horas sentados en una plaza frente a una hermosa catedral en el centro de Londres- sin hacer nada-, Sakura seguía esperando mirando de vez en cuando la hora en el celular, mientras que Sasuke solo se quedaba al lado de ella, acompañándola-intrigado- ¿A quien esperaba tan impaciente?- El frió le quemaba la piel sin piedad- pero no debía quejarse- tenía que ser un _hombre_.

-no vino nuevamente- mormuro cabizbaja

-¿Quién?- pregunto el Uchiha mirándola inquieto.

-no…vino…no vino- sollozo derramando cortas lagrimas, bajando rápidamente el rostro- no deseaba que el Uchiha la viera así- con lastima, era vergonzoso para ella, casi ni no conocía y lloraba frente a el. Ella detestaba a la gente así entonces ¿Por qué no debía ser al revés?

El al verla así no dudo en pararse a abrazarla sin pensarlo, ella se dejo llevar, llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de otro hombre.

Se sentía tan acogedor estar en esa posición, como si una calidez la protegiera. Algo dentro de si misma, le decía "_aléjalo, no seas egoísta_", pero, tenía el corazón herido- abandonado-. Engañada otra vez, es que, el desear una cosa que no puede ser, es tan fácil, lo malo pasa cuando te preparas para recibirlo inocentemente…por que sabes nunca llegara. Sakura rodeó a sasuke en busca de mas protección, hundiendo la cabeza en el estomago de el. No sentía una doble intensión por parte del chico, lo que la alivio un poco mas, _el ante sus ojos era casi un amigo._

-gracias…- gimió la joven enrollando los dedos en la camisa del uchiha descargando sus frustraciones.

Sasuke no hallaba que acotar, era inimaginable lo que ocurría, tantas palabras de consuelos habitaban en su mente, pero los nervios y el temor de opacar o incomodar a la chica, le impidan hablar, menos a el, una persona muy insegura-hay estaba su oportunidad, y el haciendo vista gorda- después de todo el, seguía siendo un macho. Guardo silencio, una cualidad de el que al fin servía para algo productivo, la abrazo mas fuerte- consolándola, siendo el, el jarro que ahogaría todos sus dolores.

"_Tu puedes hacer mas"_

Abrió rápidamente la rejilla de su casa pasando la línea que la alejaba del territorio publico-perdona, no quiero que pienses que soy una confianzuda, o una llorona- dijo Sakura con un toque de vergüenza.

-hn-

-de verdad yo te agradezco por haberme acompañado y-

-no le contare a nadie- concluyo el chico, bajito- cuídate-

- no quise decir eso-

-hn-

-eres un buen chico, mas de lo que aparentas- hablo la Haruno sincera- ojalas puedas venir mañana-agregó recuperando el animo

El aun fuera de la casa de la chica, se mordió el labio nervioso, Sakura noto el desconcierto en los ojos del Uchiha -...si, lo recuerdo -

- me imagino que el fin de semana la pasas con tu familia- lo excuso comprensiva- quien era ella para cambiar los planes de el.

- hn, yo-

-¡hija entra, tengo algo que contarte!- se escucho decir desde dentro de la casa.

-bien, trata de asistir, sería grandioso- sonrió- y gracias-

-cuídate- hablo sasuke guardando completamente la imagen de la chica en su cabeza, antes de dar la vuelta e irse, muy tarde a su hogar.

Tomo aire antes de entra en su morada…

- Mira nada más, ¿Quién lo diría? Estas madurando hermano- hablo, sonriente Itachi parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Cállate-

- Entra, pareces estupido, hay parado-

- Si te mueves, pasaría- respondió con sarcasmo- imbecil-

Corrió ágilmente el cuerpo dándole la pasada a su pequeño hermano, pensativo, el sarcasmo nunca se mezclo de forma tan autoritaria y conclusiva en ese Uchiha- sonrió orgulloso- según sus cálculos, Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano menor, se convertiría antes de final de año en todo un hombre sin trabas y seguro.

- mama, estuve-

- no te preocupes cariño, Itachi ya me explico que te quedaste a colaborar en los preparativos del festival para este año- canto la madre, mientras agitaba el sartén con huevos- hoy tu padre, no vendrá a cenar-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, caminando hasta el refrigerador para sacar coca-cola –siempre la bebía cuando perdía el control de las cosas

-Irán congresistas al bufe, podrían ascender a tu padre- dijo, orgullosa, girando donde su hijo

Tomo un sorbo del refresco- el que gruño por segundos en su garganta-, soltando un "ahh…", una idea paso por su mente- ¿Cuándo llega?-

-el domingo-

-hn- una fugaz sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

-Itachi que haces hay distraído- hablo Mikoto divertida

"_¿que fue esa risita?"-_ perdido en el aroma de tu comida- dijo Itachi poéticamente- percibo olores de cambios-

-hn-

_Tímido soy, de eso no tengo dudas, pero, soy la viva inteligencia, dos mas dos, no siempre tiene que ser cuatro…Sakura lo comprobara._

El ambiente era agitado, chicas bailando de forma erótica, jóvenes moviendo las caderas simulando envestidas en los traseros de esas chicas, luces por montones; de todo tipos; colores, paralizantes, tira humos. Solo tres mesas con algo de comida, las restantes 7, llenas de alcohol y centenares de vasos plásticos. No haciendo falta, las cajetillas de cigarro-las de 20- en cada mano de los invitados.

La casa por fuera era digna de decencia, adentro, el justo reflejo de las movidas noches de los actuales adolescentes del siglo XXI.

En lo que aparentaba ser un bar- un mueble gigante, con barra y una repisa con copas colgando- se hallaba, Gaara, un muchacho de 17 años, vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa color blanco desabotonado y el pelo todo revuelto, con imagen de anti-social-post-fantasías de muchas-logro de pocas, atendía y agitaba las botellas, sirviendo a los desenfrenados fiestitas.

- Gracias por venir, Gaara, este fiesta sin ti, no sería lo mismo- expreso animadamente la Haruno- gritando- la música estaba muy fuerte.

- ¿Quieres ron?- pregunto agitando la botella, la observo- "_esta chica sabe provocar"-_ llevaba una corsé azul conjugando con una falda negra- le llegaba 6 dedos enzima de la rodilla- el pelo suelto y sin maquillaje- su piel nevada, los labios rojos acompañados de un pircing negro en el labio inferior- sexy.-

-por supuesto y sin bebida- aclaro

- ruda-

- siempre-

- ya empezamos a hidratarnos- dijo Naruto incorporándose a la platica, abrazando por detrás a su chica- yo igual quiero uno, sin bebida- Unos jeans negros, dos cinturones cruzados con tachas, una chaqueta de cuero llena de accesorios y sus sexy pircing en los lugares indicados- Ese era Uzumaki-

-ustedes son como barriles sin fondo- soltó Gaara, admirado apoyando los brazos en la barra con los vasos- los he visto beber 4 botellas de ron, 2 de vodka, sin caerse ni delirar-

- alcohólicos anónimos-

-¡buena Bro!- saludo el rubio con un abrazo a media espalda a los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué tal amiga? Se ve buena tu fiesta- dijo una chica rubia, que traía puesto, un vestido blanco, con encajes, y en medio, cuatro botones negros y botas del mismo color.

- como siempre, Ino, tantas borracheras sin vernos- saludo la Haruno dando cortos besos en la mejilla a ambos- Shikamaru, esta vez no vomites en mi cocina- rogó Sakura.

- me la debías, por usar mi cama, con este- bromeo apuntando a Naruto- Gaara, que sorpresa- Shikamaru…unos jeans, pollera manga tres cuarto- blanca con estampado negro- en todo el brazo izquierdo un gigantesco y bien elaborado tatuaje de un dragón- lo asían mas que deseable, fantasioso elemento sexuales para millones de chicas.

- que tal Bro, si, pero aquí estoy, listo para hacer las mejores mezclas-

-¡Gaara!- grito feliz Ino, lanzándose contra el susodicho- ¡amigo de mi alma!-

- Shika- pidió la atención- ¿avisaste a los chicos?- pregunto Sakura

-si, todos vendrán.-

-¡esto se viene buenísimo!- grito lleno de energía el uzumaki elevando por la cintura a Sakura, para luego, besarla lujuriosamente, sin importarle las miradas lascivas-

Eran así todas las fiesta organizadas por los novios cereza y ricitos de oro, como los habían bautizados sus amigos en una de sus tantas borracheras.

Baile y disfrutar, una formula simple y fácil de ejecutar para cualquier hombre o mujer de 14 a los tantos años de edad, pero existía un ejemplar del típico nerd que jamás se atrevería a semejantes acciones…Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Quién mas, si no? Con un milímetro de culpa Sakura lo afirmaba, después de todo era la pura santa verdad- no le desagradaban los anti-sociales pero a veces eran despreciables por dejarse pisotear por cualquiera-.

Haruno tenía muy claro que ese chico no asistiría, por lo menos no antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, una pena.

- Naruto, voy al baño, pórtate bien- advirtió dejando la simulada barra.

- ve amor, no tardes- respondió tímidamente, echándose a reír.

Sakura apresurada se hacia camino entre los rebeldes sin causa para llenar a el mas preciado metro cuadrado de su hogar, el baño, pero, en la puerta de entrada, un chico con mirada atónita parecía haber descubierto la vida…

-¿Sasuke?- le llamo, dudando de su vista, el alcohol hace ver cosas raras.

- buenas noches, Sakura, espero que sea una gran noche- soltó de repente llegando a su lado, con aires de súper modelo, que no le quedaban del todo mal pero... tampoco muy bien... Se notaba nervioso y sobreactuado

-seguro, pasa y divierte- saludo ella apresurada- lo siento, necesito el baño-

-hn-

Desvió la mirada otra vez al espectáculo, parecía no creer que personas civilizadas, pudieran ser así de bestias. Calculaba que casi no había nadie con menos de 2 grados de alcohol en el cuerpo. La atmosfera le intimidaba de tal manera que no podía moverse de la entrada, había resuelto ir solo para ver a Sakura y conocer un poco de su vida, la cual le era imposible agarrarle el ritmo, pero que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Todos vestidos muy a la moda o resaltando tendencias como Hardcore, Punk o entre otras que no conocía o aun no se rebelaban. En cambio el solo traía un chaleco café que le cubría la mitad de los pantalones y el pelo peinado asía atrás...tan Nerd. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, pues, la atención de los "populares o freaks" se estaba posicionando en el; quien seguía paralizado con la mirada de un distraído social. Ya no podía mantenerse de pie, debía salir de la casa de Sakura antes que el humo del tabaco terminara por tumbarlo en el suelo; se giro asintiendo con la cabeza a algunos que se burlaban para irse cuando:

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A tomar aire- indico con la mano así el patio

Ella camino donde Sasuke con amabilidad, al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba- Te acompaño, también me hace falta aire-

El ruido de la fiesta no pasaba desapercibido en menos de dos cuadras, y a Sasuke le explotaba el cerebro, pero mantenía la expresión fácil en una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no llevas puestas las lentillas?- dijo confundida

-Me siento cómodo con gafas...-

-Pensé que no vendrías ¿sabes? Yo te veía cenando con tu familia- hablo sentándose en el césped, tocándolo con la mano para que el le siguiera- ¿vienes?-

-hn-

-No soy lo que pensabas- dijo sonriente mientras observa el anochecer

-...-

-así es mi vida, ¿podrías creer que fumo desde los 15?- la voz de ella casi era como la decepción materializada, ni siquiera prestaba atención al desconcertado rostro de su acompañante, que buscaba forma de entenderle cada palabra, Sakura demostraba la lastima que se tenía, en esos momentos, cerro los ojos como imaginando algo...muy difícil de alcanzar- hubiera deseado ser como tu, Sasuke- dijo volteando a asía el

-¿Co-como yo?- repito perdido en si mismo, hasta que logro hallar supuestas respuestas. Que le dieron el valor de darle la cara a Sakura aquella noche para demostrarle que el podía entrar en su vida. Que lucharía todos los días para conseguirlo, sin importar nada...hasta poder decírsele que la amaba y que por fin había llegado a merecerla.

Pero antes de que el pudiese responderle, la voz de Ino la hizo volver en si, pues la fiesta estaba en marcha con todos sus amigos y debía de ser la anfitriona.- Ino le llamaba desde la puerta de entrada, muy apresurada- Discúlpame...-compresivamente le sonrío al Uchiha que le había ayudado a parase- pero creo que deberías irte, este lugar no es para ti-

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke brillaron que pronto se apreciaban azules ante la conmoción

-Y yo menos...No te hagas ilusiones.-Confesó llena de lastima por la situación, tanto, que comenzó a jugar con el piercing de su labio, tratando de no ser tan dura con el.

El corazón órgano que da vida a su pulso, quedo, desenchufado ante esas palabras. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de verle interactuar- después del esfuerzo que hizo para asistir y llenarse de coraje- rechazándolo por completo, mencionándole claro lo alejado que se encontraba de su estilo de vida y lo imposible que sería seguirle. Bajo el rostro, para ocultar las lagrimas que expandieron su ruta por sus mejillas

-Lo lamento...yo-

-Sakura, ven aquí- Apareció Naruto, llevándosela del brazo, ignorando completamente al pelinegro.

-... ¿porque?- susurró derrotado y humillado de tal forma, que hasta una piedra era mas valiosa en el mundo.

Salio casi arrastrando su cuerpo de la propiedad Haruno, con su vida hecha mierda y sin ningún sentido. Había perdido las esperanzas en el amor y en la humildad humana. Estaba casi seguro que no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a Sakura, ni ver las escenas de amor junto a Naruto, ni de ser pisoteado por sus compañeros de salón...ni de vivir.

Solo podía llorar como un niño.

Itachi que acababa de llegar a la casa, observo la diminuta figura de su hermano aproximándose, decidió esperarlo en la entrada, para averiguar si había tenido el valor de sobrellevar a su primera fiesta, pero, en el rostro de Sasuke solo había decepción y rabia.

-Sasu- Se le cortó la respiración, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar con tal desconsuelo, que ni siquiera pudo ayudarle a no caer al suelo... Itachi no creía lo que sus ojos le proyectaban

-Ayúdame...ayúdame a dejar de ser yo, de que nadie se burle de mi otra vez...por favor hermano ayúdame- rogó cayendo al suelo, totalmente Humillado.

_De lo malo sale algo bueno_

_De lo bueno sale algo malo_

_pero..._

_Si de malo salgo algo aun peor ¿Cual sera la elección de un Uchiha?_

* * *

_U.U_


	6. Visita

**Capitulo 6**

_Visita y cosas inesperadas_

**_¿Que es lo que hace a un hombre?_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

* * *

Una hora significativa de silencio era suficiente para calmar ciertos pesares de aquellos que nos amargan el alma nos destruye el deseo de respirar pero se convierten necesarios para evitar vivir en un sueño repleto de vagas mentiras y humillantes ideas, unas cuantas para detener lágrimas declaradas del fracaso personal, otras más para tratar de pensar claramente por describir una mínima sensatez, sin embargo, se cumplirían tres meses de agobiante silencio y discreción en la familia Uchiha. Aunque la madre de los jóvenes insistió en saber las razones de tal conducta fuera de serie, Itachi, lo evadía conversando de cualquier otro tema colorido, o callaba tal cual si jamás se hubiera planteado dichosa pregunta por Mikoto. Tampoco se hablaba mucho de Sasuke en la mesa familiar, no porque fuese de poca importancia-el era parte de los Uchihas-, el titulo excedía los términos de tranquilidad de Fuguka, un hombre de edad manejador de una madurez envidiable pero como padre con el tiempo ya transcurrido no le calzaba la forma de ser del menor, ni si quiera era capaz de tener una plática sin alzar la voz y perder el contexto, así paulatinamente parcharon con cansancio el problema. Mikoto luchaba por mantener los lazos fortalecidos nadando en contra la monotonía.

Termino de retirar los últimos platos de la mesa, con desgana, hasta se le notaba mas despreocupada, a veces se le escapaban suspiros de tristeza que solo Itachi lograba ver y con un golpecito amigo en la espalda la ayuda para volver a sonreír, encendió el lava bajillas justo cuando el sonido del teléfono irrumpió en la casa, corrió a contestar, ansiosa como percibiendo cierta urgencia

-Aló-

-¿Señora Uchiha?-

- Si, diga me... ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto

- Soy Tsunade, directora del colegio de su hijo menor, mucho gusto- Mikoto solo supo responder la misma frase dándole el silencio en modo de continuidad a la conversión- vera señora, su hijo acaba de repetir este año, las notas de él son buenas, pero el colegio tiene reglamentos uno que no está permitido es faltar más de 3 meses sin justificación, si usted quiere conversar y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo...Venga a mi oficina, antes de las 12 de la tarde-

-si...-

-¿puede a esa hora?-

-seguro, disculpe… se me quedo la cocina encendida, la veré mañana- colgó, afirmando el cuerpo en la muralla, con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios secos- ¿cuando...cuando se me escapo de las manos mi familia?-

La angustia dibujada en tal rostro era eterna y crónica, pues un quiebre familiar estigmatiza a un todo que va cargando sobre los hombros la jefa de hogar quien asume exageradamente los conflicto, Mikoto, siempre imagino tener una familia estable a la cual jamás le afectarían cosas como las mentiras, deudas, problemas personales, como los cuentos de hadas que de niña le entregaban grandes fantasías ahora era una madre que despertó con una bofetada fría de Sasuke, el hijo que había abandonado sin darse cuenta.

Miro la segunda planta de la casa tratando de visualizar atreves del frio cemento pintado con color beige, pensando en que estaría Sasuke, saber si estaba consciente de todos los problemas que florecían desde que se renegó a vivir en la realidad pasando a hospedarse por completo en esa habitación... ¿Él realmente terminaría en el manicomio, como lo sugirió su marido, en la cena?, Se abrazo a sí misma perdiendo fuerza muscular, las hebras de cabello negro le cubrían su cutis crema en un intento de ocultar su derrota, ya no podía más.

_He pensado Sasu... ¿sabes?_

¿Qué?

_He pensado que todos somos como las marionetas ¡Lo sabías! Es tan divertido ¿cierto? por eso que no me respondías_

Huh...

_Estas aquí Sasu, ¿Por qué le temes a las marionetas, le temes?_

No...

_Sasu! Sasu! Sasu! No me guardes secretos, no querrás que te deje solo; o sí?_

¡No!...Les temo a las personas, les odio

¡_Sasu, tu no odias, tu no odias, tu no odias, tu eres cobarde, cobarde, cobarde!_

¡Basta, cállate!

-¿Sasuke...estas bien?-

-Creo- respondió a Itachi en mormullos inyectados de desprecio, mientras era parado del suelo recordó las lagrimas que sin vergüenza jugueteaban por las mejillas-...déjame solo- le ordeno tirándose obstinado al suelo

Itachi reflexionaba todo lo que ocurría sentado en la cama del menor- se le denominaba así, sin embargo, parecía más cama de ratones-, con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada acorralada por la película depresiva que entregaba Sasuke, su postura era un tormento para las aspiraciones que tenia secretamente guardadas para el- dudaba si todo resultaría como pensaba- el poseía una inteligencia que ahora le jugaba en contra, simplemente le mostraba el lado B de todo lo que tenia. Después de investigar llego a la conclusión que todo gran genio sufría el periodo "deceso degradante"-¿cómo parar la autodestrucción de alguien?- se repetía internamente ; la habitación tenia las paredes manchadas con dibujos a tinta negra, de monstruos, personas desfiguradas y cerezos salpicados en sangre...rasguños, la ropa arrojada a cualquier superficie, los muebles desplazados , por último el gran ventanal que tanto le agradaba a su madre estaba cubierto por diarios y guinchas cafés, solo una lámpara pequeña otorgaba una tacaña luz.

-¿Puede una humana cualquiera distorsionarte de esta forma?-

Sasuke lo miro desconcertado, tan ingenuo que provoco una risa juguetona en Itachi

-¿O será por el nombre...Sakura?-

Con un brinco acorralo el cuello de Itachi, cada musculo era movido por la ira enlazado con el aire mezclado de partículas de dolor, los huesos fortalecidos de fuerza diligente a romperle el cuello a su hermano, aquellas letras eran una declaración agriada casi pecaminosa

-Suéltame…eres un pendejo…- le decía Itachi entre empujones con Sasuke- que solo da lástima… al primer problema se encierra en su cuartito de marica…-arqueado por la falta de aire estiro el cuello a regañadientes pues el menor no daba tregua- jajaja… y deseabas ser…como…Nar…uto-

Entonces, lo soltó.

El mayor callo arrodillado absorbiendo oxigeno impaciente, casi parecía pedir permiso para respirar, le tomo minutos retornar eso sin quitarle la mirada acusadora a Sasuke-quien enfrentaba arrepentimiento de lo que habría llegado hacer-. En un intento de apaciguar la atmosfera esbozo rápido;

- No es para tanto…déjalo, tráeme agua mejor-

No tardo en aparecer con un vaso en las manos, se lo entrego preocupado, con pesar sobre el cuerpo, lo ayudo a incorporarse mirando al suelo, diciendo una y otra vez estar avergonzado de su acto, entonces unas ondas de sonido lo estatizaron; Itachi reía- saliste de tu habitación-

Sorprendido y sin saber el por qué voto unas lágrimas de esas que te inundan el corazón y te liberan de las cadenas. Nunca había tenido el coraje de salir del umbral de la puerta… por miedo, vergüenza y otras emociones difíciles de explicar, entonces…

Sasuke se dio cuenta sin quererlo que amaba a más personas, _amaba a su familia._

En el colegio nadie extrañaba la presencia del chico Uchiha, ni siquiera se preguntaban si volvería algún día, otros chismosos de cursos menores divulgaron que se había suicidado al ser humillado en la fiesta de chicos de su grado, y que la familia estaba feliz por la perdida.

Y así fueron sumando cada día actos muy dramáticos a la muerte social del chico pálido, jamás nadie supo afirmar la veracidad de las historias.

Los jóvenes que habían asistido a la fiesta de la Haruno ignoraban por completo quien era el muchacho desgraciado, cuando preguntaban, respondían que en esa fiesta jamás apareció un tipo con características similares y de haber sido entendían el suicidio.

Sakura por otro lado, vivía atormentada y llena de culpas. Durante seis meses analizo si ir a verlo y tratar de hablar bien las cosas, o tal vez disculparse por su vehemente actuación de la noche, o quizás explicarle que no quiso decir "eres poca cosa para mi" trato de parar una metamorfosis innecesaria de el… ella amaba a Naruto y esa noche noto a Sasuke intentar cambiar su persona por un imposible.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde, todos ya estaban en las casas disfrutando de algún programa de la televisión o navegando en la web, pero ella se encontraba a las afueras de la casa del Uchiha tiritando de los nervios y vergüenza. No sabía qué hacer para comunicarse con las personas de la casa, el tocar el timbre le daba escalofríos. Recordó cuando su padre la había defraudado y como Sasuke la reconforto amablemente toda una tarde. Arreglo su uniforme y llevo el dedo índice al timbre presionándolo por segundos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de unos 20 años, muy parecido a Sasuke, vestido de manera casual con unos jeans y camisa escocesa azul, que la miraba con seriedad hasta con unas chispas de repudio.

Casi al instante las manos se le humedecieron en sudor y torpemente le pregunto:

-¿Esta Sasuke en casa?-

El camino donde ella abriendo la reja invitándola a pasar.

-gracias- dijo nerviosa, aun cuando por personalidad eran iguales dedujo en el instante, el remordimiento habitante en su mente la dejaba cruzada de brazos sin ganas de apelar

Una vez adentro el joven le indico donde estaba Sasuke y se fue sin siquiera darle el nombre ni el parentesco que tenia con su compañero de curso. Intrigada por la actitud tan misteriosa subió la escalera cautelosa, llegando a la habitación del chico pálido, abrió la puerta sin golpear. Y lo vio estirado en la cama con el resplandor de la tarde encima de su anatomía, inspecciono veloz la habitación: las paredes blancas, la cama y un gran ventanal con cortinas color crema. Una decoración inesperada. También otra sorpresa fue el rostro de el al verla allí.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo con incomodidad, al perecer la visita no tuvo la acogida que imaginaba

-estoy bien-le respondió incorporándose dando la espalda a Sakura- ¿y tú?-

-bien-. Se hallaba captando los cambios del muchacho, tenía largo el cabello y la espalda más ancha de lo que recordaba.

-bien…-

-Sé muy bien como te sientes, entiendo tu enojo, pero creo…- la ahora voz suave de Sasuke le dejo perpleja, le había dicho "vete", en segundos siento angustia- ¿Por qué?-

-No quiero escucharte. No me interesan tus palabras-

-No entiendo…- dijo levantando las cejas sin evitar sonreír nerviosamente- Lo siento, de verdad, no quise herirte- dudaba en acercase un poco más a él, se preguntaba si al tocarle el hombro reaccionaria furioso, tenía la mente abatida en supuestos

- Sakura… No quiero que vengas más, estoy bien- la voz masculina se quebranto milésima de segundo, que ella no noto- agradezco tu visita. Es mejor que te vayas- hablo aun de espalda

-…Sasuke te traje los apuntes de todas las materias- saco de la mochila unos ocho cuadernos dejándolos en el suelo, ignorando el rechazo de el- puedo saber si volverás a clases-

-No-

-Huh…- volteo lista para irse envolviendo la manilla con la mano derecha, cerró los ojos- tu eres diferente a él, y eso no es malo. Error tuyo es dejar de serlo y por cierto… aprende a dar la cara-

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse fue la señal de salida para las lagrimas que esperaban en sus oscuros ojos.

La chica abandono la propiedad con el amargo resultado de la visita, simplemente una decepción, pensó que lograría arreglar todo con unas disculpas y apuntes, "no pasara nada" recordó enfurecida de lo que paso por su mente, ¿acaso ella hubiera aceptado algo así? De seguro que echaba a patadas a esa persona. Y se mordió el labio, porque siempre tenía problemas de poca conexión emocional en el trato con alguien más que no fuese su novio. Esta vez Sasuke fue la presa, -victima de la situación- se le ocurrió nada más bello que hacerse pasar por la victima volviendo a joder al pobre muchacho, estaba segura moriría de rabia. Observo el camino, otra vez volvía a morderse los labios, caminaba en dirección opuesta a casa, y con todo lo que odiaba andar de noche en las calles, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta escolar apurando el paso tanto como pudo soportando el frio de la noche, solo le faltaba cruzar el callejón- atajo que decidió tomar- no tenía intenciones de pelear con su madre por el horario de llegada.

Supuso le tardaría unos cinco minutos cruzarlo por completo, dejo escapar vapor de su boca riendo por las ansias que le daba tener un cigarro en esos momentos, segundos después sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo, observo la pantalla "Mamá", no sabía si contestar de todos modos estaba a pasos de llegar a casa, serian palabras gastadas, entonces volvió a depositar el celular en el bolsillo, cuando respirar se le fue negado por un par de manos heladas que le cubrían fácilmente boca y nariz, comenzó a ser arrastrada por alguien hasta los altos murros que forjaban el callejón, supo de inmediato que era un hombre mayor, porque en la espalda percibía el bulto de grasa acumulado en el abdomen del infeliz, hizo lo posible por escaparse del agarre salvaje del tipo, pero mientras mas movía su cuerpo menos libre quedaba y le entrega excitación extra a su agresor. Quería llorar descontroladamente pero la adrenalina en su cuerpo se lo impedía, solo sabía que sería violada sino encontraba la forma de quitar esos brazos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo quedo paralizada, el terror acaba de ganarle al sentir el choque contra la muralla fría y una de las manos en su entre pierna, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas junto a los mormullos inútiles de su boca tratando de decir "Por favor, Por favor no lo haga" , pero el solo buscaba separarle las piernas y meterle el miembro que rozaba fuertemente por el vientre de ella, movió la cabeza a todos lados ya con la desesperación solo atino al levantar la mirada y observar a través de los mechones rosados esparcidos por sus ojos el cielo oscuro, entonces, escucho por primera vez la voz de su agresor quejándose y dejando el tacto con su cuerpo, tiritando llevo sus esmeraldas al frente.

-Ssaa…suke- mascullo débilmente todavía apoyada en la muralla con la parte baja del rostro roja por la presión ejercida en la zona y con sus prendas desgarradas sintió el corazón detenerse unos segundos, estaba a salvo. Sin embargo sin saber porque el ver como aquel chico desfiguraba el rostro del pervertido, le provocaba aun mas terror, se abalanzo sobre él, repitiendo- detente, estoy bien, por favor no sigas-

Sasuke detuvo los golpes al sentir el cuerpo y voz de Sakura sobre el, descontrolado se giro y la abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en protegerla, sentía deseos de sangre, de matar, de romperse los nudillos, una tormenta de emociones, oía a lo lejos la voz de Sakura.. no podia aclarar si le daba un gusto saber que estaba bien o la odiaba por que siempre volvía a ella.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad casi no vuelvo a escribir. Les dejo algo nuevo, espero les guste._


End file.
